A New Country is Born
by HetaliaKorea2012
Summary: Again, another long summary. XP This one was a little tricky, but I hope you like it. 0w0 Rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia because if I did...not saying. ^_^ This never happened in history either (just I could point that out to ya). Last but not least, characters' name's/nickname's are used. Don't know them, look it up.**

**Summary: **South Korea is a newborn country, wanting to explore the land, go on adventures, learn new things, and much more. Their is one problem though: Instead of waking up in his actual country, South Korea was born in a bamboo forest in China! But of course he doesn't know. He's just a wondering chibi in the forest, wanting to delve into the new land that is 'his'. But along the way of his journey through the woods, he meets a sadistic nation with lavender eyes as well as a kawaii, panda loving country that enter into his life in many different ways (including others later on). Many ways that involve changes in his life that come from both good and bad experiences. With all the things happening in his life, how will his life turn out to be? A life he always wanted? A life he never wanted at all?

**Author's Note: Story Time~**I'm writing this, or more like re-writing this, because one day I was cleaning my room and I found an old journal I used to write in a 3 or 4 years back (it amazes me of how I was still a Hetalia fan for so long). I wrote a story in it about Yong Soo being born into the world, but I never finished it (thank god though. I laughed at my old story by how poorly written it was! I used the word 'soonly' in that thing!). But now that I've read over my past work and how well I've progressed over time on writing stories, I've decided to write it again and see how you guys will like it!...And I have got to lay off the South Korea and China stories and start to write on some other characters. I think I'm starting to get on your guy's nerves with all of it. 0_0  
On how I'm going to write this is a little bit beyond me. I may do most of the chapters on his childhood, like when he's chibi and all, then do some in his later years. You know, one or two chapters on when Yao got his scar, the Korean War,...hmm...oh! And I have an idea of when he actually goes back to his country and comes out all obnoxious and stuff like Alfred. I'll figure something out sooner or later. Now though, I'm writing 4 stories at a time: 1. What's So Great About Russia?, 2. A New Country is Born~, 3. Freak Accident (which I pull out and write in any chance I can get. I barley write in this anymore, but I'll keep writing it I guess.) and 4. A story I'm writing for a friend of mine. And the fact that I may also have ADHD (if you don't know what that is, look it up) since I can't even sit still for even a second (literally, I always have to tap my foot, rock gently back and fourth, or do something) and that every little thing distracts me, it may be a bit of time before I can finish either of these 3 stories you'll be wanting, or that I'm hoping, you'll want to read. I ask that you guys please be patient with me and hopefully the wait won't be long. I have school and stuff just like you, or at least some of you. **Thank you for everything though! ^_^ I love knowing that the friends at my school enjoy reading my stories as well as you do!...Wow, long entry ^_^lll Let's get on with the story shall we?~  
Enjoy~ **

* * *

**A New Country is Born~**

**Chapter 1: A Nation Discovers Himself and Someone Else~**

Their is a certain place a country is born in. Wherever they are born, that is their new land. To take care of, to rule, to make it a better place for people to live in. They can run their country however they want, do what they please.

"Mmm..."

But, the first step is being born and curious, adventurous and brave, wondrous and willing to do many things. A lot to do for a young nation, but they'll grow into doing these types of things as well. But being a country is important. Even when it's little.

"Uhnn..."

Although, when a curious nation roams around without caution, it can result in one of two ways.  
One, the small nation could be found by someone else, but by a very generous someone that will nurture them into a firm and strong country. Make them part of their life.  
Or two, the immature defenseless outland could be captured and raised to be a destructive piece of ground. Wanting to fight for the wrong reasons and soon enough, be torn down.

"Nnn..."

Things happen for a reason though. For good or bad, the story for a newborn country has many outtakes and outcomes. Hopefully, everything will work out for a nation, everything they wanted. But on their journey, there will always be obstacles in the way that they will have to surpass to reach their goals.  
But their choices, the slightest little decision could change every little thing~

* * *

"Hnn..." the small child murmured as he slowly awoken from a blurry state of mind. The feeling of weighing a ton covered his entire body; the only thing keeping him up was the tall bamboo stick he was leaning up against. His mind was completely vague, void of anything inside except of one or two things:

Human Name: Im Yong Soo  
Country: Republic of Korea (South Korea)

The only information he had floating around in his head made his tired mind become more attentive as he yawned, lifting up his arms slowly and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oww..." the Korean whimpered as his arms slumped back down to his sides. He stretched a bit, trying to see if he could actually move anything else as gravity was taking a toll on him as well.

Soon enough though, the chibi was wide awake with his muscles loose, alert as he sat on his bottom and looking around him.

What he saw amazed his vision. From the low, light grassy field huddling around him to the long, high bamboo stalks reaching up towards the sky, the hazel eyed nation ended with smiling brightly up at the big, blue sky with the light, hot sun shining luminously throughout the world (if it wasn't for the bamboo stick behind him, he would've leaned back so far that he would've fell and landed on his back).

The small nation rocked forward with his head hanging low as he let out a giggle or two, only to see white cloth covering the ground. Curiously, he lifted up his arms, seeing that the clothing was big as it went over his hands. It didn't bother him though as he rubbed the smooth, silky cloth against his face, burying his head and making another giggle carry out of his mouth.

His discovery of his own clothing kept on going as he looked down at himself, finding a navy blue vest like clothing over more of the white fabric (a hanbok, the white robe, and a jeogori, the navy blue vest).

The curious nation went down even further, moving part of his robe out of the way to see a type of bloomers covering up to his waist down to the middle of his thighs. It looked big and puffy as the rims along his waist and where his feet go through, hugged him while the inside felt like it was full of air.

He tilted his head to the side wondering why or what was underneath, but decided to search more on himself somewhere else.

Looking down more, he noted something smoother than the sloth on him. He reached his hand out of his sleeve and ran it sleekly against down his leg, stopping at his toes. Feeling his own skin made him laugh, retracting his hand as he felt a ticklish feeling.

The little nation was cheerful and excited once he finished discovering himself, looking at the bamboo forest around him as he wanted to explore more of the land.

With his hopes and spirits high, he got up to his wobbly feet and took small steps. Slow and steady as it goes, the Korean was progressing fast as he started to walk and roam around, his feet crunching against the grassy plain.

As Yong Soo started his journey among the vast forest, he noticed that the area was quite big and empty if you don't count the green vegetation around him. He wondered if this was all there was around the land and nothing else as he looked left to right and back again. If it was, he wouldn't mind much.

This was the least of his thoughts though since he had just started his little adventure. His mind was along the lines of finding new things and having fun in the best way he could for the time being. Relaxing and enjoying the beauty around him as his imagination ran wild with thoughts and anticipation about the world.

He just hoped that he wasn't the only one to take delight in the nature surrounding him. The sweet nation wanted a lot of others to be fond of his land too!

**XxXxX **

Yong Soo yawned as he kept walking in the large forest.

"How big is this place?" he asked himself as his eyelids grew heavy. So far, the little nation hasn't found anything or anyone for the past 45 minutes he's been walking and the amount of time he has been walking took a tired toll on him.

He felt like dropping and falling asleep for an eternity.

"Is there really nothing here?"

Trying to have fun was getting harder and harder if their was nothing around and with the chibi all by himself.

Although of how empty the place was, Yong Soo's hopes weren't too down. He had a huge amount of land that was his, and even more that needed to be discovered. This thought always kept a smile on his face, even though he thought that he hadn't looked hard enough for anything to be found.

He was small and all though, so it wasn't his fault for being tired already. After a nap, the newborn should be able to walk more, and hopefully, find something exciting or amazing.

_'BASH' 'THUD'_

"Aghh!" The Korean cried in a sudden pain from hitting his head on a bamboo stick and falling back on the ground.

Apparently he had his eyes closed as he walked, and not watching where he was going made him hit a thick stalk, which vibrated in response with the contact.

The wake up call sent a wave of pain through the chibi's entire head as he held it. The strong hit towards the head even brought tears in his eyes and whimpers as well as an awful headache.

"Ahhoww.."

He tried rubbing his head to make the pain go away, but sadly it did little good. The little one wished he was paying attention instead of dozing off into a short sleep walk.

"Privet? Little boy? Are you okay?" A shudden deep tone of voice asked, making Yong Soo jolt and move his sleeves away from his face in surprise.

What he saw frightened him at first, but soon felt his curiosity slink back, as well as a warm feeling of achievement.

Yong Soo quickly backed up against the bamboo stick with his head lowered, but his eyes still looking up at the person kneeling in front of him.

The person seemed to be a male with silver hair that stopped around his ears, lavender eyes that fit his childish face, but wait a large nose being in the way. His neck was was covered by a silky gray scarf that even looked a bit big on him by the way of how some of it lay on the ground, although it didn't seem to matter much to him. The outfit he wore only looked to be of a long tan coat with some sort of medal attach to it. He also wore some boots with brown leather gloves that covered his think hands.

The mysterious male looked even more concerned as the boy just started at him, not saying a word (even though Yong Soo was happy he found someone else, or more like someone found him, he felt a little intimidated from him).

"Are you okay?" he asked again, this time getting a nod from the little one in response. He smiled, knowing that the dark hair child wasn't hurt in anyway. But seeing a child all alone in a forest like this made him go back to a concerned look.

He's never seen a boy like this at all either. The kid didn't look like he was from here at all!

"Hmm...what are you doing all by yourself around here?" he asked, only getting silence in response.

'He must be lost,' the man thought to himself as he looked around, not seeing anyone for miles.

"Are you trying to find your parents?" he asked, still not getting on answer from the other.

"Can you talk at all?"

"...Y-Yes," a soft tone escaped from the Korean's mouth, making the concerned person smile again and chuckle at his shyness.

"..M-My name is Im Yong Soo.." he said timidly.

The male smiled softly at the young one as they were getting more acquainted, "Im Yong Soo, da? Well, my name is Ivan Braginski. I run the country of Russia~"

Yong Soo's eyes widened as he heard the last part and smiled, seeing that he meet someone like him, "I take care of a country too!" he exclaimed, standing firm.

"Oh?~ What country is that?" Ivan asked, thinking that this little fella had just been born into a new country.

"South Korea da ze!"

The Russian found this a little surprising. A South Korean? Born in China? This must have been a mistake of some sort. He just kept his smile though, loving the small one's energy getting stronger. Yong Soo was too excited to go to sleep!

"Well, Im Yong Soo, what are you doing in a place like this all alone?"

"That's it though. I'm exploring da ze! I'm looking around for new things!" he cheered happily.

"Exploring, da?~" the lavender eyed nation said holding out his hand towards the little one.

The excitement of the Korean soon died down, a little confused of why Ivan was holding his hand out in the first place. The said Russian chuckled softly as the chibi looked up at him with confusion and curiosity.

"If you like exploring Im Yong Soo, then maybe you can come back with me. I have a lot of ruins to explore. It can be cold at times back at my home, but my palace is quite warm. You can come live with me. You don't have to live by yourself here." he said, wanting the other to tag along with him and be able to train and teach him the many ways of a Communism when he gets older.

Yong Soo wasn't so sure though. He loved and wanted to explore more lands around him. It was a big offer, but a good idea since the little one, ever since he was walking, didn't find anything new in the forest he was in. His own country seemed deserted from life, although he wondered what someone like Ivan was doing here in the first place.

As his curiosity grew , he slowly reached his hand over to Ivan, who kept the childish smile on his face. The things he could teach his little apprentice would help the both of them in a big way. The two countries side by side (with some others) would surly do good in the world. /You must be screaming 'no' in your head or out loud now, huh?~/

Something happened though that almost made the Russian frown (almost). The South Korean stopped mid way to taking the large hand before jerking it back to his side and lowering his head,

"..I-I'm sorry Ivan..your place sounds nice and really fun..but, I feel like I need to explore this land more.." he explained, lifting his head up with a smile on the last part.

"..Are you sure you don't want to? I know how lonely it can be by yourself. Their's not much out here," the silver hair nation replied, giving the offer another try as he frowned slightly.

The boy nodded once and made sure to clarify, "Yes, I'm sure. I still think their is more here and I'm going to find it."

Ivan starred at Yong Soo for a few seconds longer before smiling again and retrieving his own hand, "Da, I see. If that's what you want."

"It is."

The man nodded and pet the other's head gently before standing up, which nearly frightened the young nation again because of how tall he was (he looked even more intimidating).

"Alright, since you want to seek more things around here, I'll let you. I must inform you though, I won't be coming back for a long while...I hope you'll be able to find something or someone else. Goodbye Im Yong Soo."

With that, the tall male turned back on his path and started walking again; the only sound coming from him was his boots crunching against the grassy plain, the sound getting fainter as he was as well.

Sighing towards himself, Yong Soo got up and started walking again (in a different direction than Ivan), his mind on the odd nation.

A light bulb went off in his head when he was close to taking the Russian's hand, and an alarming one. Something wasn't right with the lavender eyed nation and Yong Soo had a feeling of it.

"He seems so nice though..." he told himself, looking at the ground in confusion and folding his arms. Something didn't feel right the first time he looked at the tall male though. A bad feeling that told him to 'stay away' from him.

If only the chibi knew what that feeling was...

Sooner or later, Yong Soo started to get tired again, and decided not to hit another bamboo stalk as he lay on the ground, cuddling up with himself.

The over sized cloth helped make a soft, fluffy pillow for his head and blankets for his body. He felt happy for such clothes as he calmed down more, closed his eyes, and soon falling into a deep, restful sleep. Hoping to dream of many surprising and wonderful things.

For when he woke up, it was time to continue on with his adventure~

* * *

**Things that I need to say or you guys might want to know:**

**1. Ivan's hair: **I've read fanfictions in the past about the descriptions of Ivan's hair, and the two colors I've read that Ivan had was silver and platinum blonde. The colors, in my perspective, are a bit close, so I just decided to stick with silver.

**2. The ****Soviet Union:** This story takes place before the Soviet Union fell. I didn't want to put it in the story because...well..I didn't want to.

**Anyway, I may know what some, or more like a few, of you are thinking. 'What about North Korea? Aren't they supposed to be born together? They spent their childhood together.' Yes, I know that happened, but screw logic for now~ ^_^ North Korea will be in this story though, so don't worry if you think I forgot him or something. I would never forget my own twin brother! Ha! I just wish the two countries could get along with each other now though...Anyways! Please comment! I need to know if you guys like it and how well I'm writing this! This is actually a new step in writing for since I don't think I've ever wrote like this before (the difference is that I used a Thesaurus~ ^ ^). But anyway, hope you liked it and will read on! **


End file.
